Cooking World
by Nalesko
Summary: * Chapt 1 * what about the world cup? cooking in Kanagawa? what is this state coming to? nyahaha


Author: Nalesko  
  
Rating: Unknown (pg for now)  
  
Genre: actually I don't even know what it means (no slash for now, will turn Yaoi soon)  
  
Pairing: Unknown (but of course the star is still Hanamichi)  
  
Warning: written by a kid who has no general knowledge (so forgive?)  
  
Note: A major cluster of Oocness and wackiness, sad to say (the author wasn't in the right state of mind)  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belongs to his 'Majesty' Inoue Takehiko, some of them are mine and do not sue me. (Story adapted from the Cooking Master Boy, sort of the settings, the plot belongs to yours truly.)  
  
Final Warning!  
  
This story is rated R 18+. If you are under-aged please don't read on. By reading on you are affirming that you are over 18 - or the legal age in your country to read such content.  
  
(Author sniggers)  
  
Questions or complaints: please post them in the reviews (The author deletes everything without reading) Thank you.  
  
  
  
Welcome to: The Cooking World of the Kanagawa prefecture.  
  
Year: 1899  
  
Place: A restaurant at Shohoku  
  
  
  
In the large kitchen of Shohoku, two men were conversing with each other, the taller figure had ferocious red hair, and the guy with the average height was grinning as he tossed his (black) hair.  
  
"Ne, Sakuragi what dish are you trying to cook up this time?" stated Yohei in a matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"You do know that there is a contest at the end of this month, once every year only" replies the person glancing at the stove  
  
"Yah. So?" said Yohei, stealing a glance at the wok.  
  
"I'm going to try to win it." Said Sakuragi, seeming with pride  
  
Then he proceeded to add the sauce and ingredients plus broth for the dish he was actually creating..  
  
"Just try, I heard that there's a rookie whom started cooking only this year and a second year that creates amazing dishes" said yohei wisely  
  
"I do not care, anyway I started only last month man, what do you expect?" rebutted Hanamichi.  
  
The smaller guy seemed to have given in. "How are you going to defeat them?" taunted Yohei.  
  
(There was a moment of silence then-)  
  
"Fine I'll just leave you to concentrate. Good luck" with that Yohei exited the kitchen, being a third class cook, he couldn't argue and Hanamichi was better then him, but only by a level.  
  
Sakuragi then muttered "Che no one knows how I really feel for cooking, except the fact that people do need to eat to survive. I just feel happy when cooking, I can unleash the creativity others say that is stupid childish or foolish in my soul, maybe it is but … I like doing it."  
  
He was having a war with his heart and brains (that is if he had one)Then he looks at his piece …(the dish)  
  
"And I better buckle up" he cough as he arch his eyebrow  
  
(The dish was a complete mistake, carrots diced with no interest what so ever, you can tell by looking at the different shapes and sizes, the lobster got cooked in the wrong temperature and they were completely looking shrink, the sauce was thicker then the consistency of mud, god help it, there was no creativity even, just a load of mess.)  
  
  
  
~What should I do? ...the competition is next week and I haven't got time. Maybe, maybe, maybe just maybe if I asked uncle Anzai for assistance, would it help? ...~Hanamichi thought.  
  
"Maybe, I'll do just that "he mumbles to himself and made for the phone. Something was still disturbing him. Something.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" ~ I wonder if he'll coach me~  
  
"Yes?" answered a hushed voice  
  
"Is that uncle anzai?" asked hanamichi politely  
  
"Hai, what can I do for you…Hanamichi kun?" replied anzai  
  
"Ano, uncle anzai could you coach me for the cooking contest held on Sunday, at the end of this year?" ~ Please say yes please say yes~  
  
"demo-"  
  
"Hai I know of the conditions and consequences." Interrupted hanamichi immediately  
  
"I understand. Come to my house tomorrow." said Anzai almost unhappily  
  
With that the phone was cut. ~even though he didn't say the word 'yes' he said 'yes', that's good right? ~ He debated with his mind.  
  
Packing up his equipment and tools (woks, frying slice and etc), and of course his luggage too.  
  
"Well I AM prepared for the worst" He says aloud thinking that this was the worst but it wasn't…  
  
He walks to the spacious restaurant and looked around; since the upper cooks of shohoku left, no one had bothered to come in. Business failed and dropped, until one day  
  
Flashback:  
  
When Hanamichi was bored after he transferred to this place, he went out to the garden and played with flowers.  
  
"Doshite yo, how is this restaurant going to survive?" he curse while pacing around. Then he clutched the flower he had been meddling with for that period of time. Allowing his hair to mess up as the wind blew hard. Suddenly, he came up with a 'weird idea'.  
  
"What if?" he starts to ponder.  
  
He had come up something which could help the restaurant to survive.  
  
"Sou yo." He hits himself on the head and rush to the kitchen.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Shaking his head off that thought. He strolls to the counter on the other side of the restaurant and leaves a message:  
  
Dear Yohei,  
  
I'll be at anzai's uncle house for the week; he'll train me to be good enough for the competition. Then I'll go straight to the place where they will be holding the contest, hope to meet you there. Oh yeah, and when I am there you can follow the recipe I created to make sure the restaurant stays put. (He gave a hearty laugh at this)  
  
Ps. Do remember to tell Haruko Chan about your ..erm..you know  
  
Sign off: Hanamichi Kun  
  
~Poor Yohei, he has enough guts to hit people but not enough to say 'I love you' to the one he loves, Yare yare, that gaki sure has a problem.~  
  
=At the Rukawa residence=  
  
"Father, I've been thinking about-"  
  
"About what?!" the man stopped his son  
  
"About the competition."  
  
The older man seemed to think for a moment then replied.  
  
"What about it?" questioned the man much more sternly then the first.  
  
"I want to compete."  
  
"But if you fail, you're going to have to answer to the Underground cooking society-" he pauses to think of himself, then continues "-yourself"  
  
"Un." Came the dull voice (does it sound dull?)  
  
After 15 minutes of 'negotiations' …  
  
"If that's what you want Kaede, there's no stopping you, you know that" he sighs with retreat, after seeing the young man's thirst to prove himself.  
  
"arigato-" he got cut off again  
  
"just remember to produce a heir"  
  
#alright your must be thinking huh? The plot is this, read all then you'll understand#  
  
"wakarimasta" with that the young man left with a luggage  
  
~ Damn otosan, always treating me as a toy for producing children only, once he gets a grandson, he'll most certainly disown me. But propably he'll be dead by then. I'd need to find a partner. But I'll leave that for later. Now my only goal is cooking, to be the number one in China. ~Then Rukawa blinks again ~ Wait till he finds out I'm gay.~ With that he gives a snort and continues walking further.  
  
  
  
~At Ryonan institution~  
  
Two men are seen scrubbing woks and pans.  
  
"Sensei, can we stop now? "Asked a man. Who obviously had sore arms.  
  
" Sendo san, stop complaining. It is a pleasure" contradicted another man, whom actually seemed the one hating this tedious task.  
  
"Hai, Uozumi sempai" added the younger lad.  
  
  
  
Gomena, you have to wait like the rest of my ficcies..( I usually take a long time.) 


End file.
